Every Action has it's Reaction
by cutebutboring
Summary: When two people who Nick and Dana haven't seen or spoken to in ten years show up, everything changes, not exactly for the best.Please Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**How They Met  
**This story starts at a Starbucks.Nick and Dana didn't know each other yet.She was 19, he was 20.They where standing in line waiting to order.He was in back of her.Her turn came.She ordered.He man was handing her the drink she ordered.He accidenly tipped in over and it spilled all over her.Luckily in wasen't anything hot.  
**Author's Note: **I changed everything.Lu and Dana are both 19.They went to Harverd togther.Lu's son is three at this point.Nick is twenty.They all skip like 6 grades.

* * *

"Sorry" he apologized 

"It's okay.Don't worry about it"

"I'll make another, hold on one second" he begun to make another, then handed this one to her.She turned around and saw him.But didn't really pay attention.The next day she was at work.She was a Resident at Rittenhouse.He was an ER doctor.He saw her getting out of her car in the morning and approached her

"Hi" he said

"Hey"they began walking to the door

"I'm Nick"

"Dana"

"I think I saw you yesterday"

"Really where"

"Starbucks, when the coffee spilled all over you"

"That must have given you a nice imprection"

"Actully I though you where cute"

"So you fallowed me" she asked

"No, I work here.I was wondering if you would want to go out with me"

"Are you serious"

"Yeah, you wanna have dinner or something"

"Yeah, when"

"Tonight"

"That's fine, I get off work at six"

"Me too, where do you work"

"Um, third floor the RWHC"

"I'll pick you up from there"he went toward the ER. Dana walked into the RWHC only Lu was there, she was sitting at the resepction desk playing a game on the computer.

"Hey Lu"

"Hi Dana"

"You wouldn't beleive what happen"

"What"

"This really hot guy thast works here asked me out"

"Name"

"Nick"

"Nick what"

"I don't know"

"Is he tall"

"Well I'm 5'6 he was about 5'8 1/2 "

"Hair color"

"Brown"

"Eyes"

"I didn't pay attenion"

"That's probibly Dr.Nicholas Biancavilla,he works in the ER.What did you say"

"I said yes.Where going out tonight after work"

"All I can say you two would have the cutest kids".  
That night- **The First Date**

He took her to a fancy resturant.

"That was actully pretty funny"

"No, I wasen't it was cold"

"Well for you but it's not offten that I see someone have coffee dumped on their lap"

"So you asked me out because you thought it was funny"

"I asked you out because I think your cute and I liked your attitude"

"What attitude you've only known me for like 10 hours"

"When he spilled the stuff all over you, you didn't make a big deal out of it, like other women would have"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said

"So you wanna tell me about yourself"

"What do you wanna know"

"Your last name, your age, what do you do"

"Okay, my last name is Stowe.I'm 19 and I'm a doctor, I actually I will be in like twomonths,right now I'm a resident"

"Oh, cool.Where did you go to school"

"Harvered"

"Wow.That must have been hard"

"Yeah.What about you"

"I went toCharles Drew in LA.I'm 20, I'm also a doctor, my last name is Biancavilla" They where quiet for a minute "I've forgotten how weirda first date feels"

"This is like the second or third first date I've been on and I've got to say,It's not as bad as the previous ones"

"You've only had three boyfriends"

"Yeah, how many girlfriends have you had"

"Like 6"

"Did you love any of them"

"One of them"

"What happen"

"She cheated on me than dumped me"

"That's sad"

"What about you, have you ever oved someone"

"Honestly no.I have never really dated anyone lovable.They were all jocks and stupid models.They had rich parents and didn't think about jos or life or anything"

"So your going the other way now"

"No,I agreed to go out with you because I though you where cute"

"Well that's one thing we have in common"  
**I Love You **  
Nick and Dana had been going out for about three months.They where at work, it was their lch break.He was in her office, eating chips and watching his potable DVD player.Her head was on his shoulder .She lifted at looked at him, he looked at her.

"Dana, I have to tell you something" he said as he paused the movie

"What"

"I..."he was interuped

"Are you breaking up with me"

"No, Dana.I ...I love you"

"You what"

"I love you"

"You do?. I love you,too"

"Your not just saying that"

"No, I mean it just as much as you do"he kissed her.They had never kissed before.He pulled away.

"Just do me a favor and don't cheat on me and dump me"

"I promise"

To be contiued...  
Please Review

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The Proposal**

**

* * *

**Nick and Dana had been dating for four months, It was March.They where in love and where constinly togther.Nick had gotten finaly gotten a chance to be alone with Lu. 

"I have to ask you something"

"What" he took he ring out of his pocket

"Do you think Dana will like this"

"Your proposting to her"

"I want to"

"I think she'll love it.When are you going it"

"Tonight.Please don't tell her"

"How are you going to do it"

"I'm taking her on a private yocht.On the stroke of twelve I wanna do it"

"On one knee?" she asked

"Yeah"  
11:55 that night

"Are you having fun"

"Yeah, what time is it, Nick" she asked

"11:55" he aswered

"I'm so glad tommarow's Saterday, we don't have to work"

11:56: Nick was getting nervouse  
11:59:53"I love you, Dana" he told her

"I love you, too"

" 5... 4... 3 " he got down on one knee "Will you marryme?" the alarm on his phone went off

"What?" she asked

"I love you, Dana. More than I have ever loved anyone.Will you marry me? Will you be my wife" he was still on one knee.

She nodded" I will" he got up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.after a while they stopped. "You really wanna marry me"

"That is the stupidest thing you could have asked me today"

"I just can't beleive it, that's all"

"Would it help is I tell you that I love you"

"You've already said that, twice"

"What do you want me to do to prove that I want to marry you"

"I don't know, never mind"

"I've been thinking about this alot lately and I think I decided a date"

"Really, when would that be"

"Well I was thinking you birthday but that's next month, which means you don't enough time to plan.So what about my birthday"

"In August? "

"Yeah, unless you wanna it some othertime"

"No, no, I love the idea"

"I would be getting the best present imagnable" he kissed her again. She pulled away.

"Nick, I'm scared" she adminted

"Of what" he looked into her eyes

"My parents, they won't approve of us"

"You mean, of me"

"No, my dad always said that she wanted the man I marry to asked him for my hand in marrige"

"If he wants mean to I will"

"He won't approve, Nick they don't know that I'm a doctor.They don't know that I finished school"

"Are you serious.How can they not know, wern't they the ones paying for it"

"I told them that I would be able to pay my own tution"

"So what are we going to do"

"I just won't tell them"

"Your not going to invite your parents to our wedding"

"I don't know, are you telling your parents"

"Actully I wanted to take you today to meet them"

"Today it like 12:05.Oh okay I get it"

"Would that be okay"

"Um, yeah that's fine,I'm just kinda panicy"

"Why, you've already met some of my family"

"Really, who"

"Lu's husbent, John, he's my brother"

"So Lu's your sister in law"

"Yeah"

"Okay, but what about your parents and your sister"

"Don't worry if they approve of Lu, then they'll approve of you"

**Meeting the Parents  
**They arrived at his parent's house.Nick opened the door and walked in.His niece was chasing his nephew to get her phone back.She stoped at the door.

"What the hell are you doing" he asked her

"He tookthe phone" she yelled, she was about 9.

"So it's not like you where talking to a guy or something"

"I was.. " she saw Dana "Hi Dana... Dana what are you looking for my mother"

"No, she's here with me"." Nick said

"Your togther.. And my mother didn't tell me.What's next your going to propse and I'm not going to know"

"He already ready did" Dana said

"Well, than congragulations"

"Where are your parents" Nick asked

"My mother is here and my father is in Canada.She's in my room if you want her" she told them and contiued at chase Marc.

"Well you go up there and I'll stay here"

"Alone?"

"She Dana it's not like you've never been hee"

"I've never been here with your entire family"

"Just go see Lu, everyone else is in the kitchen"

"Fine" she ran up the stairs She walked into the room with the light on. "Hey Lu"

"Hi, Dana"

"What are you doing up here"

"Hiding from the family of sicopaths"

"Why didin't you tell me you where married to Nick's brother"

"I don't know"she said "Whats that on your finger"

"Nothing"

"Why do you have a ring on your left hand.Did he propose"

Yeah, how did you know"

"He told me he was going to"

"Do you think his mother will like me"

"Who cares, she doesn't like me"

"I'm scared"

"Dana" Nick walked into the room.''You ready"

"Yeah, I guess so"they walked out of the room and down the stairs.After he introduced them they sat down in the living room.

"So Dana, what school did you go to" Nick's mother asked

"Remember, I told you guys that she and I went to Harverd togther" Lu said

"Right, so how old are you?" his sister asked

"I'll be 20, next month"

"MOM, MARC IS ANNOYING ME" Mary yelled down the stairs

"I'll take care of it, Lu" Dana said and ran up the stairs.

"What do you guys think of her"

"Honsetly, she's weird"

"How is she weird" Lu asked

"She's not evan 20 and she's already a doctor" his siter pointed out

"Well you 33 and you still haven't fnished high school" Nick informed her

"Nicholas she's not the one for you"

"Why not they look cute togther, they love each other.They are perfect for one another" Lu said

"I have got to say she is steaming hot" His father admitted

"Well I'm the mother and I disapprove" Dana just left the room and was coming down the stairs.

"Babe, can you get the picture from the car" Nick asked her trying to get rid of her.She walked outside

"Nick, ldump her ASAP" his sister comanded.He got up took Dana's purse and coat and his own and walked out the door and turned walked to the door

"If anyone here except Lu expects to be at the wedding they are going to be very upset" He got in the car

"Why are we leaving we just got her e like half an hour ago"

"I got paged"he lied and pulled out f the drive way.After a minute of driving he stoped at a red light "I love you, Dana"

"I love you, too"

To be contiued...  
**Please Review

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

Within a few months they where married. Nine months later they had a daughter whom they named Jessica.  
**Five months after Jessica was born  
**Nick and Dana where in bed. It was almost four in the morning.Nick awoke and begun to shake Dana's shoulder.

**The First Fight**

"What" she moaned

"Get up" he commanded

"I haven't slept desintly since Jess was born, I suggest you leave me alone and go back to sleep" she said

"Dana, why haven't we told you parents about us" he asked not caring if he was annoying her

"Nick, it's four in the morning"

"Three fifty eight" he corrected

"Whatever, did you wake me up to ask me that" she turned over to face him

"Is it because your ashamed of me"

"What? Are you serious?"

"I'm just wondering, you've met my parents why the hell can't I meet yours"

"Can we talk about this later" she asked

"No" he yelled loudly " I wanna know now" he contiued to yell loudly. The baby begun to cry.

"Nice move,idiot, you woke her up"she said as she got out of bed and walked toward the door

"Turn the fucken baby moniter off" he commanded as she ignored. Within minutes she came back in the room with Jess in her arms.

"Why the hell did you bring her here" he asked

"I want her to sleep here tonight"

"There is no room here"

"Nick this is a king bed I think she'll fit" she put the baby in between her and Nick and got back under the covers.

"My god" he yelled, took his pillow and left the room. She wasamazed at his behaviour, she had never seen him like that. For the rest of that night she couldn't sleep, she just lyed there watching Jesscia, who was safely sleeping next to her.Two hours later she put herin her crib and took a shower and got ready for work. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Nick was sitting at the table reading Sports Illustrated. The room was quiet, they weren't talking to one another.

"Why are you here" he finly asked

"Excuse me, this is my house as much as yours" she said

"Oh, please. The only reason you married me was so that you use me and divorce me"

"You did not just say that. When I married you the only thing you had was a shitty apartment over a chinese food shop and mercury that was like older than you are. What did you get after you married a Jagur and a sevan bedroom mansion"

"Dana, shut up and drink your coffee" he yelled "When my mother told me you wouldn't make a better lover than a wife I din't think she was right" he whispered

"Well then tel you mother that I am done being both your wife and your lover" she left the room

"Thatwould be the best birthday present I could have gotten for her" he yelled after her. It was their first ever fight. That day when she got to work, she put the baby who was in her car seat on the couch. Nick was standing outside her door. She left her office and went to the reception desk.

"Hi Lana, who do I have today"

"You don't anyone for another hour and a half" she turned around and walked back to her office, passing Nick with so much as saying a word.

"Dana I..." it was to late she was already in the office, he tried to push the door open but it was locked "Just Perfect. Now I have an angry wife and a un-understandble mother" he said to himself.

"Trouble in paradise loverboy" Lana asked

"Yes, my mother is mad a me for ruining my marrige and my wife is mad at me for haveing a marrige."

"That doesn't make sence" Lana informened him "You mean to say Dana is sorry she married you and your mother is mad at you for helping her realize that"

"Yeah, exactly"

"Don't worry about it kid you've only been married for like a year"

"Fourteen months" he corrected

"Whatever, she won't divorce you, not with such a young child in between"

"How do you know"

"Becasue I know Dana, and I know that she thinks it right for a child to grow up knowing that she has a mother and a father that love each other: partly because she grew up in a house where seeing her parents togther was like seeing a whale in a park"

"I'm just wondering why she doesn't tell her parents that she's married" just than Dana came out of her office she took a file from the cabinet and went back.

"I can not beleive her" Nick whispered

"What, because she didn't talk to you"

"She wasen't wearing her wedding ring or her engagment ring"

"Kid you don't know anything about women do you. She took it off to prove that she's over you and that she doesn't need you. She's most likly has them in her purse or something"  
Later that day Dana was paged to the ER. She ran over there as fast as she could.

"Dr. Stowe, Dr. Biancavilla needs you in certain 4" a nurse told her. She as soon as she got inside she realized the only people there where herself and Nick.

"What do you want" she asked

"I wanna talk to you, or is that to much ask ask from my wife"

"Yes, it is" she turned and was about to take step out, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Leave me alone"

"You know what today is right'

"The day I file for divorce" she answerd

"It's our fourteen month anniversry. This sure is a nice way to celebrate"

"What do you want me to say.Forget about it everything is going to be okay? No I won't do that. I'm not going to lie to myself" she left and went to her office Nick fallowed her. They got inside and locked the door.

"I'm not asking you to lie to yourself, I'm telling you that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Really? Nick this is popastres. I'm twenty I still have a life. I don't want to waste the best years of my it fighting with you"

"What do you want to do, give up? No, I won't do that. I love you and I'm not letting some stupid argument get in the way of that"

"You love me? You love me? Is that why you think that you life is as worth less as before we had Jessica, do you honsetly think you life hasen't changed since we got married" she yelled

"First of all stop yelling and second why aren't you wearing your rings"

"Why do I have to" she asked

"How else will people know your married. Guys will hit on you any where you go"

"So it's okay for girls to hit on you butwhen someone hits on me it's a crime"

"Don't twist my words" he staed

"Nick we may be married but you don't own me, I can say and do whatever I what, whenever I want"

"Please listen to me, please. I'm not ready to call it quits. Just give a chance please. I don't want a women to break my heart again. At least not this soon" he begged "Please, Dana, Please" he got closer putting his arms around her, slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist. Their lips got closer until finall they met. They were so close togther there wasen't enough room for a peice of paper.After a few seconds he pulled away. "Does this mean you forgive me" he asked

"Nick, Shut up and..."she was inturuped

"Kiss you" Nick finished.

"Yeah" she answered he contiued to kiss her.

* * *

To be contiued...  
Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Years Later- Present time  
**Nick and Dana had, had a second child. She was about five and a half months old and her name was Elena.  
It was sevan Monday morning. Nick was watching TV. Dana was getting Jessica ready for pre-K. Nick dropped her off, Dana went to work. During his lunch break he came into her office.

"Hey, babe" he said

"Hi" she looked frustrated

"Wanna go get something to eat" he asked

"I'm busy right now. Will you do me a favor?" she asked

"Can you please watch Elena for like fifteen minutes, I have to finish this"

"Yeah, sure, anything you want" he took Elena out of her stroler and walked out of her office. When he got to the roof he saw he wasen't alone.

"Hi, Dr.Biancavilla" Anne greeted him

"Hi"

"Is that your daughter" she asked

"Yeah" he took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the table than he sat down.About two minutes later he got up and walked toward the flowers with Elena still in his arms. His phones begun to ring, he didn't hear it.

"Doctor, your phone is ringing" she picked the phone up from the table looked at the picture on the cover and handed it to him "It think it's your wife"

He flip the thing open and put it to his ear "Dana" he said

"Is she okay" she asked

"Who, Elena. Yeah, she's fine, why"

"She had a fever like an hour ago"

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. Just finish whatever it is that you where doing"

"Oh and can you pick Jessica up"

"Right now"

"Yeah please you still have like half an hour before your break is over and her school is a block away, please"

"Okay" he hung up and put the phone in his pocket.He left. Another receptionist came up.

"Hey Annabella" she said

"Hi Laura. Oh have you seen Biancavilla's wife" she asked in curosity

"Once. Why?" she asked

"I saw a picture of her on his phone and I was wondering what she did"

"She works here somewhere, they have two kids. But I don't know anything else about them"

"From the picture that I saw I'd say they look cute togther. If I was like twenty years younger I'd take him for myself" she explained.  
**Later That day, around four o'clock  
**Dana was trying to confert Elena. She was tolding her in her arms when suddenly her pager went of.She walked down the hall, where she saw Lana.

"Lana can you please take care of her of aliittle while I'm getting paged" she begged

"Yeah, sure" she took the baby from Dana. Dana began running down to the hall. The Baby begun to cry. Out of no where came a man, Dana bumped into him and fell to the floor.

"Shit" she whispered, her pager had broken. She got up.

"I'm really soory miss" apolagized the man.

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault for wearingheels" she didn't really pay atention to the man.

"Dana, she won't stop crying" she handed the baby to her and left. And nurse came up to her

"Dr. Stowe, Dr. Biancavilla told me to tell you hurry up, they need you"

"I'll be right there, tell hin to wait" she yelled while trying to get Elena's pacifier in her mouth.

"Dana Stowe, that was my daughter's name" he said. She looked at him.

"I am your daughter" he looked at her

"That's imposible. You don't even look like her."

"Last time you saw mewas ten years ago, when I was fourteen. I'm positive that I wasen't suppose to look the same"

"NO, that's impossible" he couldn't beleive it "Althought you have my eyes."

"What are you doing here" she asked

"I had work in Philedelphia, and your mother volenteared here, so she wouldn't be alone while I'm gone. So I came to pick her up"

"Please don't tell her" she begged "She'll be really really mad" all of a sudden a woman came up to them.

"I'm done, Erza. Isen't that Dr. Biancavilla's daughter" she reacognized them, Jess attacked Dana from the back

"Mommy you dropped this" she picked her stethoscope up and gave it to her

"Thanks, Honey. Um, yeah she is" she andmitted

"Wait your his wife, right" she remembered

"Yeah that's me" Nick suddenlty came up to her

"What the hell, Dana, I've been waiting for you for like fifteen minutes, hurry up" he yelled

"I'm sorry I can't do what ever you want me to" she told him

"I'll watch Elena, come on Dana, they need you"

"Nick, the four of us need to talk"

"The four of us, why" Anne asked

"Just do as she says Anneabell. Do you have to question everything" her father said. They went into her office. Elena was quietly in her arm.

"Remember that fight we had on our fourteen month anniversry" she asked Nick

"Yeah."

"Well these are my parents."

"Your what" Anne yelled

"She's our daugther Anne, the one you haven't spoken to in ten years" Erza said

"That's impossible" Anneabella couldn't beleive it

"She's Dana Stowe" he told her

"So just because she has the same name doesn't mean she's our child"

"She recognized us, she has my eyes and your smile. Think about it" he convinded

"Look, mom, I know it's hard to beleive but what can I do to prove it" Dana asked

"When's your Birthday" she asked

"June 13, 1982" Nick answered

"What's my maiden name"

"Hollinsworth" she answered "It's me"

"Yeah I know" her mother realized "And your married to him"

"Yeah, five years now" Dana informed

"And you have kids" her mother sounded suprised

"I'm leaving, Dr. Stowe would you care to join me" Nick asked, he asked her father

"Yes" they left

"How old are your kids" she asked

"Jessica is alittle over four and Elena is five and a half months"

"Why didn't you call"

"Steve was at the wedding I assumed he would tell you"

"Your brother was their. And not I"

"Nick's parents weren't there either. We have the tape if you wanna watch it"

"I have a few questions: #1 Where have you been in the past ten years?" she asked

"School" her mother took Elena from her.Jessica ran into the room.

"Mommy, I'm tired. I wanna go home" she announced and crashed on the couch. "Oh, hi" Elena took her pacifier out of her mouth and begun to cry.

"Jess, this is your grandmother" Dana told her

"I know, Daddy told me"

"I don't think she likes me" Anne handed the baby to her.

"I don't think so, she has a fever. It's probibly just that" she put the pacifier back in her mouth.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood. Question #2 How can you get married and have children and not tell your parents"

"I don't know it happened. I fell in love, we got married and one month later I was pregnant"

"Did you concive her before the wedding"

"Why does that matter"

"Answer me"

"No, but I was six months pregnant when I found out, I didn't really gain any wieght or anything so it never crossed m mind that I could be preganat"

"#3 How exactly did you meet, 'Nick'"

"I the very first time I saw im was in Starbuck, the next day he saw me here and asked me out, the next august me got married.Than on the 13th of June Jess was born"

"#4 Do his parents know"

"Well, we told them the day we got engaged but they didn't seem to like the idea, so I haven't seen them since"

"I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving" she stormed out

* * *

To be contiued...  
Please Review  
Promise next chapter will be better. Let me know what you think should happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once her parents left Nick came back into the room.

"What the happened?" he asked

"That woman is insane. I can't belevie she would react like this."

"She's mad, Dana. She just found out her daughter... her only daughter is a married doctor with children. She realized everything she has missed. "

"If she didn't want to miss it she could have not done wh at she did."

"What did she do that is so horrible?"

"The last time I saw was the when I left for my second or third year of med school. They kicked me out of the house becuase I told them I could pay for school on my own."

"Why would that be a bad news?"

"They thought I got the money illegally."

"Where did you get the money?"

"Schalorship. After that I never saw them again."

"What about gradution?"

"I didn't go. I had a meeting with the dean. I told him I wasen't goin to be there and he gave it to me right them and there. After the meeting I flew here and Dr. Jackass ?(Jackson) hired me as a resident."

"Well now that she knows of all that you've accomplished shouldn't she be proud?"

"I don't care if she is or isen't. All I want is for them to stay in my life, now thaqt their back. I want our children to have grandparents. I want my mother by my side."

"Maybe that asking alittle to much, Dana. Maybe she doesn't want to be there for you and your family."

"It's her call, if she wants her grandchildren she going to have to make a lifestly change."

"However I have great respect toward your father. He seemed joyish at the thought that 'his little girl' is happy and content."

"I'm not content. In order to be so my husband's parents and my parents would be apart of our family."

"Why are you worring about it so much? I'm there for you... that's all you need."

"I know." he kissed her "Thanks, Nick, for that... for everything"

"I'm gonna take the kids home, finish up here and I'll see you." he left.  
A few days later Nick was at work. Dana had taken the day off to spend time with her kids. Jessica was napping, Elena was crying and Dana didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong with you" she whine while trying to get the bottle in her baby's mouth. "Stop crying please". 10 minutes past, Elena was still crying. Dana took her out of her crib and brought her down stairs. She was still crying her littile heart out, then the door opened. Ezra walked in, Dana had not noticed. "Babe, what do you what? Why the hell are you cry? Shut up, please."

"Now, Dana, that is no way for you to talk to your child!" he said

"Daddy!" Dana was startled "How did you get in?"

"Your husbend gave me keys. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I can't get her to stop crying and it agrivsting me."

"Feed her." Ezra suggested

"She won't eat. I don't know what else to do." Ezra took Elena from Dana and two minutes later the crying stopped. "What did you do?"

"She wanted a nap. All you had to do is hold without yelling at her."

"You're right. Why did I have a second child? I couldn't even keep up with the first one!"

"You'll get used to it. When you where born your mother thought she would kill herself. She got used to it later on."

"No, Dad, she didn't she hired a nanny!"

"You have a point there. But keep in mind you are not your mother. You don't have to make the same mistakes."

"I know."

"It was wrong for us to do what wse did to you. And know that I see have you turned your life around I really regret. I missed my little girl's wedding and everything. Now that we're back in your life I don't want to miss anything."

"That is really sweet, Dad."

"It's the only right thing, Dana.I always wanted to be a grandfather. Give your children stuff you don't let them have. "

"Dad,..."

"No, Dana... if your mother wants to be stubborn ass, let her do so. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"I love you, Daddy." she hugged him and took her daughter from his arms.

"I love ya', too, angel." when he said those words she felt as if she was 3 again. "I'm sure Annebell will come around one of these days."

"No one is forcing her to. If she preferces her DAR buddies over her grandchildren, let it be so."

"You've matured, changed. You took control of your life, unlike your brother you made something of yourself"

"Why what's Steve up to?"

"He and his wife just divorced and their son was placed in foster care."

"Why?"

"They were declared unfit parents because Jane was addiccted to crack and Steve was not able to provide fincaily."

"How is supporting himself?'

"He's living from one welfare check to the next." he answered with a look of disipointment.

"Oh, when we talked he said he was living in a castle with everything anyone could as for."

"I really have to get going, I'll see ya' " he left

**To Be Contiued...**  
**Please Review  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while**


End file.
